ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Nobuyuki Suzuki
Nobuyuki Suzuki (鈴木信之, Suzuki Nobuyuki) is a character from Ju-on: The Curse 2, portrayed by Kahu Tomohiro. Nobuyuki moves in with his father, real estate agent Tatsuya, to an apartment with a murderous past and is disturbed by its resident grudge curse. History One day, Nobuyuki was alone at home, Room 205, watching a slasher film when the victim turned and stared at him from the movie. As the television went off, Nobuyuki was surprised by a ghostly hand in his back. Nobuyuki was later visited by his aunt Kyoko, who was fond to him, and was found lazy and disturbed, briefly regaining consciousness in her arms. Kyoko went to attend a neighbour worried about a baby cry and a woman's scream coming from Room 205. When she returned, Kyoko found a trembling Nobuyuki horrified with something inside the TV room. As Kyoko opened the doors, they were both saw a vision of Manami's murder, the pregnant woman who previsouly owned Room 205 and was brutally killed by Takeo Saeki. Takeo then turned to them, staring at Kyoko and causing her to be taken over by the curse. Tatsuya took Kyoko and Nobuyuki to his grandparents' house. While Kyoko seemed sick, Nobuyuki became a mute and distant. As Kyoko was completelly possessed by Kayako's (or Manami's) ghost, his grandparents were taken by the curse through her. Nobuyuki later walked through their dead bodies. Aftermath On his way to school, Nobuyuki was scouted by investigators Iizuka and Kamio, who stated that his whole family comiteed suicide and Nobuyuki was left traumatized, connecting every unexplained event rooted by a murder at a Nerima house, where Nobuyuki's father Tatsuya had vanished. In his classroom, Nobuyuki was questioned by his classmates about his strange behaviour, and answered with an eerie stare. Nobuyuki saw Kayako's ghost in the area below the campus and was surprised as her ghostly hands emerged, opening the window and entering the classroom, crawling towards him. The rapid ghost chased Nobuyuki throughout the building until he was cornered by several manifestations of Kayako's ghost and succumbed to her grudge. Notes and trivia *Kayako's ghost seems to demonstrate some affection for Nobuyuki, perhaps indentifying him with her own son Toshio. In his final scene, Nobuyuki strongly resembles Toshio and is seen partially embraced by Kayako. *Nobuyuki is the only victim of Manami's curse, even though is Kayako's ghost who pursues him. His aunt Kyoko is presumably posessed by her, but had stepped inside the Saeki house before visiting him at Room 205. *Nobuyuki's character is mirrored by Jake's fate from ''The Grudge'' franchise. Both cursed minors, Jake also has his whole family taken and is saved for last, with the ghost some time later returning to take him as well. Kayako, however, does not demonstrate affection of Jake and kills him brutally. Gallery ju-nob6.png|Nobuyuki is haunted from the television. ju-nob7.png ju-nob4.png|Nobuyuki notices his aunt. ju-nob5.png|Nobuyuki, horrified by the apartment's murderous past. Ju-suzuk2.png|Tatsuya worried about his son's situation. ju-nob3.png|Nobuyuki stares at the possessed Kyoko. ju-nob.png|Nobuyuki as Kyoko is completely taken by the curse. ju-nob2.png|Nobuyuki walks by his grandfather's body. ju-nob8.png|Nobuyuki is cornered by several manifestations of Kayako's ghost. Category:Ju-on characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minors Category:Suzuki family Category:Ju-on Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased